User blog:Katzenbach/New Ecologies : Warsong
Simple Description Brute Wyverns once feared as weapons of war, they were thought to have perished on the battlefield centuries ago. Known for devastating physical attacks, notorious for their innate ability to stay afoot no matter how much damage is done, they only fall when slain. Their weight is said to be equivalent to that of gigantic Elder Dragons. Taxonomy Similar in build to the Devil jho, slightly larger in size due to their long history. Larger hind legs with flat feet and blunt claws. The forelegs serve no function apparently, small in size with spikes running up the sides. Most prominent are the claw-like protrusions on its chin. On the battlefield these were used to rake opposition on the ground such as infantry with deadly effect. Another feature worth mentioning is its large, flat, wide, and not to mention heavy tail. Used to smash and sweep, these attacks certainly are not light in damage. Large jaw lined with sharp fangs, another of its weapons. Habitat Range So far Warsong have only been sighted in the Hidden Valley, which itself is also only recently discovered. Being hidden for what could be centuries, hence the name, the valley serves as the perfect habitat for this creature, veiling it from the kingdoms and monarchies that seek its service. Ecological Niche Warsong are undoubtedly one of the top predators in its habitat, proving to be formidable even to the fearsome Deviljho. It preys upon the Rhenoplos and Cephalos present in the valley as its main food source, but it is also believed to prey on the Barroth, another Brute Wyvern taking up residence in the Hidden Valley, as well as the Genpreys. As stated before, they occasionally have to compete with the Deviljho for food, although this rarely happens because Deviljho is nomadic. They often have difficulty confronting Flying Wyverns such as the Rathalos due to lack of ranged attacks, heavy weight and the ensuing slow movement. Facing opposition on ground is its forte, and often ends with little if not none concequence. Biological Adaptations The Warsong have thick skin developed from living in the rough Hidden Valley. The skin is able to store body heat for quite some time, to adapt to its humid and cold habitat. In traversing the wide valley, its muscles have increased in size, primarily in the hind legs, even more so than its warring ancestors. Its neck is long, helping it in drinking water as well as reaching food from the ground. Behaviour Warsong are generally believed to be only territorial, but are also said to be vicious and unrelenting, traits inherited from its ancestors of the battlefield. They may hunt down quarry that escaped the first confrontation until it kills them, as long as said quarry is still in its range of movement, basically if they are still in the valley. Warsong is the flagship monster for my idea of a Monster Hunter game. If you've read what's above, it lives in the Hidden Valley, the featured area for this new game. I'll post a blog about it sometime soon. In-Game Features: *Can be found in quests involving the Hidden Valley from 3* Village Quests. *Only fought for real in the 5* Urgent Village Quest. *Follows movements of a Brute Wyvern, with new additions. *Because of its heavy weight, Pitfall Traps work three times longer when not enraged, and two times longer when enraged. *Tail cannot be cut, but can be scarred. *Claw protrusions on chin can be broken twice. *Its tail smash attack, if blocked, will always reduce the blocking weapon's sharpness by one level. *It will not fall down until it is killed. It sleeps in a standing position. *If the player runs into another area, the Warsong may follow him/her, so be prepared! *Attacks include head smash, raking, stomp, hipcheck, bite, tail sweep, tail smash, charge(slow), mad charge(when enraged) and roar. *When weak, it will not limp away. It will keep fighting like normal, but if the player moves into another area, it will not follow him/her. If left alone for some time, it will begin sleeping. Tell me what you guys think! Category:Blog posts